


fairytale bliss

by nickofhearts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Master of the Crimson Armor, The Promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 07:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: The Promise AU. (Ardyn keeps Noctis in a cage.)





	fairytale bliss

_i._

"You sick _fuck,_ " Noct snarled. It was a literal _cage,_ with golden gilded bars and a circling staircase that went up and around to a swing that hung in mid-air like the whole thing was for an actual _bird,_ except re-scaled in size to fit a human being. There was, perhaps amazingly, a circular bed set into the center of the floor that was scattered with feathery pillows, breaking the illusion, and Noct didn't want to think about why that was.

Ardyn smiled at him, cold and impassionate. "You shall come to appreciate my company, in time."

Noct didn't want to think about _that_ either. He gripped the bars and _glared_ at the man that had stolen him away from everything he'd ever known, though that had been an empty enough existence on its own. Noct had been cursed by a goddess on the day he was born with beauty that would ensnare the desire of any that gazed upon it, yet never was he to truly know the love of any that might.

Noct shivered, thinking of the hungering eyes that'd followed him everywhere he went, how it'd grown worse with every year he'd aged.

At least now there was only Ardyn, though he looked enough for everyone Noct had escaped. Noct wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly self-conscious. There was nowhere to hide in the _cage._

"Oh, my _dear,_ " Ardyn murmured at him in amusement. "You shall sing for me yet."

-

Ardyn didn't even _touch_ him, was the thing. He only _looked,_ lifting his eyes from the reports he was sifting through every so often—or whatever it was that Imperial Chancellors did—like Noct really was some exotic bird creature he'd caught to add to the colour of the room. It was _unsettling,_ though no less so than the mechanical clockwork soldiers that let him out of the cage twice a day to show him to a lavish bathroom and stand guard while he relieved himself and washed off the day's exertions—or lack _thereof,_ if he so desired. There was even an extravagant claw-footed tub that filled slowly with hot water and whatever scented oils Noct might like to add to it lined up neatly on the counter.

He didn't doubt that Ardyn was still watching him, but at least he had the _pretense_ of privacy here that was completely lacking in the cage.

-

It was a shock, then, that Noct woke up one day to find Ardyn standing over him. He hadn't bothered to button up his shirt when it was warm enough in the room without, sprawled out inelegantly on his back in the too-large bed. Noct didn't move a muscle.

"You may ask me to stop, at any moment."

Ardyn drew a finger down the center of his chest, between his ribs and further, while Noct sucked in a sharp breath. It was like all his nerves were on fire. When was the last time anyone else had _touched_ him?

Noct didn't tell him to stop.

"I _hate_ you," he panted instead into the skin of Ardyn's bare shoulder, his whole body shaking with every thrust of Ardyn's cock into him. He wanted it more than he didn't, wanted it to be _love,_ but he knew that was something which was out of his reach forever. If Noct closed his eyes, he could—if he thought about how it felt instead of _who_ —if, if, if, but no one had ever lived for long on wishes.

Noct lay awake after, holding his arm up to the light to examine the bruises Ardyn had left. Was it his curse to be beautiful? Or was the curse only for everyone to _imagine_ that he was.

 

_ii._

Noct touched himself, _because he had nothing better to do._ He'd asked Ardyn for something to read, at least, but Ardyn had merely replied—

"You are a decoration, Noctis. Decorations do not _speak._ "

"But they _sing,_ is that it?" Noct snarled at him in angry response.

Ardyn's lips curled in amusement. "Quite so."

-

Even jerking off grew dull when it was _all_ that passed the time. Ardyn didn't look any more affected by Noct's lush moans or the filthy sounds of him pushing fingers into himself, knees spread wide, than he did just at Noct _sitting_ in the cage, draped with the feathered cloak that gave off the illusion of him actually being some winged fey creature. He hadn't made to overstep the perceived boundaries that kept him on the outside of the cage again.

"Please," Noct begged when he couldn't stand it any longer. He rubbed his face against the bars, cool and impersonal as they were. " _Touch me._ "

Ardyn looked pleased. "How could I refuse a request such as that?"

He let himself into the cage, and Noct thought for one blinding moment of shoving past him and out to _freedom,_ but then the door clicked shut again, on the dream.

Noct crawled over to Ardyn on his hands and knees.

He _wanted,_ and he didn't care how it looked. He gasped at Ardyn's fingers sliding into his hair, the unexpected _warmth_ of them. Ardyn's cock in his mouth was warm too, but it filled a different need.

 

_iii._

Ardyn kept him hungry—for sustenance, because he only allowed Noct plates of fresh fruit that dripped juice off his fingers and which Ardyn fed to him piece by piece through the bars like he actually _was_ some sort of bird creature and that was all he required; for _touch,_ because Noct had to always be the one to beg for it, to _sing_ for Ardyn's pleasure.

It was a lonely _cruel_ existence, but it wasn't so long before Noct had forgotten he'd lived any other.


End file.
